Professor Plasmon
"Hello, simple underchievers!" Plasmon's catchprhase Professor Cornelious E. Plasmon is a former science teacher at Evilville's School For Evil. He was fired after Bang escaped from the school and has swore revenge on Bang to this very day. Unlike his son, he is very short tempered, selfish, cowardly and mainly, evil. But, like his son, they are very determined with everything they do. Biography NOTE: ''The spinoffs have no chronogical order. Pre-games Professer Cornelious E. Plasmon was created by Vanhi and left on the doorstep of Evilville's Orpahnic of Evil. He grew up with his best friend, ''Za Evilz Ottar who later became teachers at Evilville's School For Evil. As the years went by, they forgot about each other and they started to do their own things. Plasmon later created Thrash, who was supposed to be his greatest invention, but he soon went on to work on a even better invention which made Thrash jealous. When he finished the invention, Plasmon called it Bang, ''but before he could show it to the school, Thrash pushed him out the window, which messed up Bang's circuits and turned him good. Bang later blew up the school and Thrash told them that Bang was Plasmon's, so he was fired and he swore revenge on Bang too this very day... Bang! the Robot 13 years laters, Bang is grown up and lived a new life, forgetting all about his father, Professer Plasmon. Plasmon now has a island (Plasmon Island) to plan his revenge along with Freakenstein and Thrash. They all decide that they should make a deal: If Bang brings Professer Plasmon secret files on how to destroy the world, Plasmon will give Bang a year's supply of cherries. So Bang goes along with this deal, but he and Plasmon both have a trick up their metal sleeves. When Bang "supposedly" collected all the files, he went to Plasmon Island. He reached his father's lair, but as soon as Bang gave Plasmon the files, Plasmon did not go along with the deal and trapped Bang. Plasmon then opened the files in joy, but the files where not the ones on how to destroy the world, they were ones on how to garden. As Plasmon threw a tranturum, Bang escaped and Plasmon had one more trick: He had made a giant robot that would surely defeat him, but no, Bang still wins, but Bang accidently makes Plasmon press the self destruct button that will blow the island in fives minutes, so he runs all the way back to Oil Island with the help of Bark, when Plasmon is stuck on the island and as Bang leaves, the island explodes into the smallest pieces possible. Bang! the Robot and the Big Bang Unpredictably, Professer Plasmon survived. He survived by screaming "NO!" just before the island exploded and the word "NO!" accessed the escape pod to his grandfather's lair. As Plasmon explored his grandfather's lair, he found a scrapped idea from his grandfather. The idea was to recreate the Big Bang which would destory this universe and create a new one that he could rule. Plasmon wanted to use the scrapped idea, but he could only re-image the idea with help, so he called his old mate, ''Za Evilz Ottar ''to come and help, along with all his old minions. Bang found out that plasmon was back and with no questions asked, Bang went to stop his father once again. He got to Plasmon's new lair, Planet Plasmon and stopped Plasmon before he could create the Big Bang once again. But, Plasmon, Za Evilz Ottar, Gamma and Freakenstein got away with a escape pod, but it wasn't long until Thrash jumped on top of the pod and it crashed into the sea. Bang! the Robot: Robotic Racers The game starts with Plasmon and many other of his henchmen chasing Bang and Bark with rollerskates. They failed to capture him, but they all found out Plasmon's older and half brother is helding a racing tournament. Whoever wins the tournament will have a life like Heaven. In Plasmon's story, he wins, but he finds out it won't have a life like HIS idea of Heaven, it's a life that his brother thinks of Heaven, which is exactly like Bang's life. This angers Plasmon and he andf his minions goes back to chasing Bang and Bark, just like the beginning. Bang! the Robot: Monst-droids Along with many other characters, Plasmon is forced by the aliens called ''The Randomz to fight against other people until everybody has killed each other. P.L.A.S.M.O.N Instead of Bang being the centre of attention, this game is all about Plasmon and his minions. Plasmon soon realises that Bang is the always the main man in every game, so Plasmon makes a deal with the creator of the franchise, Lewis Smith. But, a new company want to destroy the chance of violent video games from ever going into production, so Plasmon's game is instantly cancelled. This angers the evil scienctists, so he and the minions go up with company with the biggest, harshest and most chance of no sequel plan. Bang! the Robot VS the Ultraimate Weapon Luckily, a old, abandonded underwater lair built by Plasmon save him and the rest of his henchmen. Plasmon reveals he made the lair to get some space and quiet to work on the Bang project, but Thrash kept disturbing him and he demanded bedtime stories. Plasmon still has the designs for the "original" Bang, so he goes to work on a evil Bang, but he needs DNA from Bang, so he makes Thrash tie balloons to Bang's house, to make Bang chase the house. Also, Plasmon sent many minions all over the world so that they would take care of the house, just in case in flew into the wrong direction because the house and Bang need to get to Plasmon's underwater lair in order for Plasmon to get Bang's DNA and reverse it which will create Boom. Plasmon sucssed and Boom fought Bang. None of them won, but Plasmon couldn't take it and used a new robot (Proto 150) to chase Bang and attemp to destroy him once and for all. Bang was chased near to where his house use to be. Bang finally stopped running and used a great trick against Plasmon. Basicaly, Bang's house was floating down into the waterfall, which is behind Bang, so Plasmon jumped into Bang, but Bang moved out of the way, and Plasmon drowned in the water and took Bang's house down with him. But, the house, unpredictably came back up, but Plasmon didn't. Bang! the Robot's Holiday It has been a year and Plasmon has been frozen. Thrash was looking for his master for ages and he finds him in the river. He thaws him out and he tells all of his minions to come back. Plasmon decides he is fed up of trying to destroy Bang and Oil Island, so he starts to work on a 50 floor hotel where he can "chillax" and ignore anything to do with Bang. Many other scienctists such as Eggman and Dr. Neo Cortex come to the hotel. Bang is suprised that his father is trying to ignore him, but he soon learns he is not as innocent as he seems. He finds out that Plasmon is stealing power from Oil Island and using it to power the hotel. Bang once again returns to stop his arch enemy from making Oil Island inhabitable by getting to the top floor. When Bang arrives on the top floor (Floor 50), Plasmon quickly flees to a secret fifty-first floor that is in space. Bang got there aswell, but with only one little, unstable platform to stand, Plasmon had a new invention, Proto 200 that is the best invetion he has ever invented (besides Bang). Bang defeats Plasmon's machine and it crashes into the hotel, making the whole hotel collaspe. Bang was saved by his inner peace, Bill and his loyal dog, Bark. However, Plasmon had survived aswell, by jumping quickly out of the machine and using a parachoote to get to Earth again. Bang offers Plasmon a hug (as a trick) and Plasmon struggles to offer the hug, but he eventually does, but he pulls out a gun and points it at the back of Bang's head and Bang uses his Fuel Fist at him, making Plasmon fall down a cliff, but he quickly grabbed onto the edge of the cliff, along with all his other minions hanging. Plasmon says to his minions in a nice fatherly way, "That's my son!". ''Bang leaves them to fall and he goes back to his house to watch his favoruite movie of all time, ''Momma! I'm Gonna take my Donkey: The Movie. Bang! the Robot and the SpaceRippers Plasmon and his minions fall from the cliff and their is a row trampolines at the bottom. They all get back to the top and Plasmon saying him escaping is getting really old. Plasmon soon steals alien technology from powerful aliens and he uses it to destroy Bang once and for all. Plasmon is soon chased by the original owners of the stolen alien technology. When his minions find this out, they stop the aliens. As the mighty chase comes to an end, Bark finally arrives on his supposed father's home planet. There is only Bang, Bark, Plasmon, the Resistance and Plasmon's minions left and they all end up in Bark's father's lair. Bark's father is a small little old man who looks at the universe in a huge telescope. But, Za Evilz Ottar soon reveals that he is Bark's father and not the little old man, making him a imposter. The little old man reveals his true self which is Vanhi, the most evil thing in existance and Plasmon's father. They all stop him from destroying the world, but he won't die without everyone else dying, so causes the planet to blow up, so they all escape in the Bikers ship but the door closes on Plasmon, because he is so fat, so everyone tries pull him out (even Bang and Bark), but it is too late and Plasmon admits to Bang that he has been a bad father and even if they did get on, the universe wouldn't be able to take it and is dragged back down to Vanhi's planet and the ship drove off without him as the planet exploded. His minions could not take the fact that he is dead, so they plan to safe him, somehow. Plasmon is playable in this game and his gameplay is very similar to his gameplay in P.L.A.S.M.O.N. Personality As Plasmon is the "supposed" main antagonist, he has to be the most aggresive and evil character in the series. Bang and Plasmon are almost the exact oppisite. For example, Bang is very thin and agile, when Plasmon is very fat and slow. There is only one time when Plasmon shows his love for his son which is at the end of ''Bang! the Robot's Holiday, ''when Plasmon starts to cry because Bang blows up his hotel, so Bang offers him a hug and Plasmon offers it, but points a gun behind him and Bang hits him, making him fall down a huge hill and he grabs onto the edge, proudly saying, "That's my son!". This also proves that Plasmon is quite the trickster. Another example would be at the end of the first game, when Plasmon is about to fall into larva and he begs for Bang to save him. Bang goes to save him and Plasmon grabs his hand, but pulls him into the larva, so Bang punches him, making Plasmon let go of Bang's hand. At the end of SpaceRippers and the series, Plasmon is a lot kinder to Bang and they both run together and help each other get to the only escape, the alien bikers ship. But, Plasmon gets stuck in the closing door because he is too fat. Bang and everyone else try to get him out, but he is truly stuck forever. He finally apoligises to Bang for being a bad father and he said "Even if we did get on, the universe wouldn't be able to take it" and he soon gets dragged back to the planet by his father, Vanhi. Trivia *Plasmon's middle name is rumored to "Evil", but it is highly impossible if his middle name will ever be confirmed. Gallery Splasmon.png|Simple Plasmon F1.png|Plasmon Island Category:Characters